The one I love
by SilentRain21
Summary: Draco is in love with Hermione and proposes! But will she accept? And will life ever be the same now that Harry has forgotten everything?
1. The beginning

I learned early on that life was not fair. This same life of mine has also taught me that kindness never gets you anywhere. But I also know, that it is almost impossible for me not to be kind, therefore, I get absolutely nowhere in life.

My name is Hermione Granger, and yes I know what you are thinking, I was Harry Potters best friend, yes I was apart of the Golden Trio, and yes I had once been in love. Notice I said WAS and HAD. It is true I had fought in the War, side by side with Harry and Ron, and we had been great friends, unfortunately childhood had to come to an end. And our end happened to occur 3 months after the end of the War.

As everyone remembers, Snape had been killed, what's a lesser known fact is that myself, Harry and Ron had all gone up to where Snap's body was to return his memories to his lifeless corpse. Little did we know that there was one death eater hiding out there, or that he still had a working wand that was pointed right at us. Next thing I remember is waking up in St. Mungo's to the horrid news that Ron had been hit by the killing curse and Harry was still in a Coma, while I had woken up almost 3 months later. Turns out, only Ron was hit with the killing curse and Harry had been hit by some unknown dark magic and they had absolutely no clue what I had been hit with.

3 longs months of being in a coma made me lose the function to be able to walk. The Healers were terrified that I would never be able to walk again. They told me over and over that I would live my life in a wheelchair. I had one answer for them, HELL NO.

As I used to say, life goes on. I felt defeated. We had won the war, but lost the battle. Ron, MY Ron, my best friend turned secret crush, turned into a one time kiss during the battle (with Harry yelling at us about the battle going on), now buried six feet under and both Harry and I missed his funeral because of our coma's. I loved Ron, no not loved, that would mean admitting that he was truly gone, no I love Ron. He was my best friend, and my one true love, of that I was sure.

I was sitting in my wheelchair when it happened, 11 days after I had woken up from my coma, so had Harry. But he had changed, he was no longer my best friend, he was no longer a member of the "Golden Trio", he remember nothing, and no one. Not Ron, not Voldemort, not Vernon, Dumbeldore, Sirius, Ginny or me. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore, no past memories, no family to take care of him, and no best mate named Ron to tell him everything. I was all he had left, or rather I should say, I felt that HE was all I had left of Ron. But he didn't even remember me. Day after day, I would sit in my wheelchair next to his bed reading from the diary I had kept from the moment I had received my Hogwarts letter, all the way through the years, until the final battle. The only time he ever had any rest from my never ending stories was when the Healers would come and take my to the Healing room to help me get my legs back. There were times when I saw a bit of the old Harry in his eyes, but it never felt the same, he was a stranger to me now, and I was more alone then ever before.

4 months after Harry woke up

I could walk again, not well mind you, and with a walking stick to stabilize myself, but I could walk. It was wonderful, I had forgotten how wonderful the feel of grass or even the cement under my feet felt.

As soon as the Healers agreed to release me from the hospital, I had managed to secure a falt in muggle London for Harry and I to live in. He still couldn't remember, but he had started to trust me, so we decided to start a new friendship. We moved into a two bedroom flat with a kitchen and thankfully, two bathrooms as well.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? WE don't have to live together, I'm perfectly fine you know" Harry stated to her as she was unpacking some of her thinks into her new bedroom.

"Harry James Potter I have never been more sure of anything then I am sure of this. Besides, until you get your memory back, I promised Molly that I would take care of you. She's acting even more protective of us then ever! And there's Ginny too. The healers said that hopefully your memory will return if your loved ones are close, well here I am Harry Potter! I refuse to lose yet another friend this year." Tears had already started rolling down my face as I looked at my best friend. "You have suffered enough Harry, with everything you, we, have been through, it would be good for you to finally be able to relax, so trust me."

"I do trust you Hermione, I just don't want you to feel like you HAVE to take care of me, even if I never get my memory back, I can still work and stuff, it'll be alright" Harry tilted his head with that last statement looking at her for several minutes before she responded, " Let's just play this by ear for now Harry, what time is it by the way?"

"A little after 5."

"Lets go downstairs and meet the landlord, I told my agent that we would sign the paperwork tonight." I suggested.

"How are we paying for this place anyway? WE don't exactly have jobs just yet." Harry pointed out.

"I know you really want to know the answer to that but honestly I'm NOT allowed to tell you." I hung my head, "Sorry Harry".

"Fine, lets just go sign whatever needs signing" Harry turned around in the doorway and started heading towards the front door, which lead to the staircase outside. I stood there looking at Harry's back wondering when the heck I had stopped telling Harry the truth about everything, and it dawned on me that things might never go back to normal.

Once downstairs all I say was the worst possible news possible for Harry and I. Standing in the hallway to the landlords office was one Draco Malfoy. Blond stupid, rud git that he was. 'What the crap is Malfoy doing living in muggle London for?' Was the only thought that had really gone through my head at this point. I had failed to realize that he, meaning Malfoy and Harry were talking in the hallway. Talking, normal sophisticated talking. I felt dumbfounded, or like someone had hit me over the head with a stone or something.

In about two seconds I had hobbled across the hall with my walking cane, stepped in front of Harry and drawn out my wand pointing it straight at Malfoy's heart.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE MALFOY?!?!" were the word coming from my mouth, instead of a certain illegal curse that would land me in Azkaban for murder. "Get the hell away from Harry! Here to finish your stupid masters work or something? Or are you here to bug me some more?"

In one swift movement Draco had knocked my wand out of my hand and grabbed me around the middle, picked me up, crossed the hall (with me in his arms kicking and screaming) before turning around, stunning Harry and locking the door with just us two in the landlords office.

"Give me back my wand." I demanded as he threw me on the only available chair in the room.

"No."

Suddenly (or at least suddenly to me) he had both of his hands on the chairs armrests, trapping me where I sat. He leaned in and stared at me just centimeters away from touching my nose.

"Why did you deny my request" Was all he asked.

"What request?" I feigned ignorance.

"For your hand in marriage."


	2. Arguments

***I am not JKR, nor do I own any of the characters.* **

--sorry everyone, it's a short chapter but it gets the point I wanted Hermione to make to Draco. Next one soon!

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy".

"O get over yourself Hermione, you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name Malfoy! You have no right!"

"As your fiancé I think I do."

"Fiancé my arse! I said no, but I suppose someone of your intelligence, or just the fact that you are male must be under the wrong impression that a woman's 'yes' means 'yes' and a woman's 'no' means 'take me I'm yours'!" It dawned on me at that moment that I was in danger because he _still_ had not moved his hands from my chair, trapping me.

"Ha ha Hermione, good one. And while we're on the subject, my 'no' means 'no, you can't move into my apartment with Potter as your roommate, he's getting his own room, curtsey of me, and you are in your _own_ room, until such a time as you say yes to my proposal. Did you even read the papers I sent over to your hospital room?"

"No I didn't, and while _**I'm**_ on the subject, we were not talking about Harry or me in the apartments, or me saying yes to your insane idea of marriage, that by the way, won't be happening- ever. WE were talking about how a woman's 'no' means 'no'. So one last time in case you haven't gotten the owl, or the damn hint, NO! I WILL NOT, CAN NOT, AND DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! NOW OR EVER, SO MOVE THOSE HANDS NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"Where's you wand Granger?" Malfoy's voice had gone dangerously ice cold, and his eyes, I swear if hell had frozen over it would look like Malfoy's eyes. But I had realized his point, my wand, lay outside the other side of the door along with Harry in his frozen state.

Before having a chance to say something witty that had been at the tip of my tongue, Malfoy continued with his droll, "Thought so, damn Hermione I though you were the brains of the 'golden trio' or what was it they called you in the Profit? O that's right, the 'smartest witch of the age' or something like that? Huh, guess they were wrong, I mean seriously, letting me disarm you like that, not to mention your not fighting back or anything, what no 'wandless' magic or pleas for me to leave you alone now?"

At some point during his little speech I noticed a small change in his demeanor, he was no longer pinning me in the chair ('Thank Merlin!') and the icy wall that had been between us, it almost seemed as if him commenting on all my faults was a turn on for him or something. And unfortunately for me, he kept going on with his little 'hissy fit'.

"Or are you just trying to trick me into thinking that you are as weak as you are currently displaying? Because honestly Hermione, it's not an attractive quality for you."

"Are you done now Malfoy?" I half asked, half whispered as I started to stand up from my chair.

"Not even close, we still have to discuss when and where the wedding will be and our living arrangements until then, not to mention Potter, and…" Malfoy started to trail off as I had walked over to where he was, silently praying that he had no idea what was going on in my brain, or how to read minds.

Thankfully the walk over to Malfoy was only as short as two small steps, raising my hand I slowly brought it towards his pale face, only slightly panicking about what I was about to do.

As soon as my hand had touched his face, it was as if I was touching ice, or worse it felt as if my hand was on fire because he was so cold. Staring into his deep eyes, I took my rested hand and began moving it solely down his cheek to his jaw, then to his neck.

"What are you…" He started

"Shush" Came my reply as I tilted my head in slowly reaching around his neck with my right hand. Grabbing ahold of his neck ruffly I quickly pulled his neck forward, while bringing my right knee up into his groin as well. As he collapsed, I made a dash for the door before he cold even look up from the floor, "Weren't you saying something about being defenseless Malfoy?" Slamming the door behind me.

"Now there's the girl I know and love."


End file.
